This invention relates to the art of artist""s supplies and, more particularly, to a carrier for colored chalk sticks known as pastels.
It is of course well known that pastels are crayons or chalk sticks made of ground colors and pastel paste, and that pastels vary greatly in color and very delicate and fragile. The term pastel is also used to designate an art media of drawings created through the use of pastel chalk sticks.
Pastels are, most often, cylindrical and, generally, about xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter and 3xe2x80x3 in length prior to use. However, there are pastels available in other sizes such as, for example, xc2xexe2x80x3 in diameter and 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 in length, and xc2xcxe2x80x3 to {fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3 in diameter and 4xe2x80x3 to 4xc2xdxe2x80x3 in length. Also, pastels are sometimes square or oval in cross-section. The fragile nature thereof makes it difficult for an artist to carry and/or store his or her pastels without breakage. Moreover, an artist may have as many as 200 to 400 pastels which he or she has to store and/or use in a studio environment, or transport from a home or studio to another site or location, either indoors or outdoors, at which he or she intends to use the pastels in creating a pastel drawing. Heretofore, both storage and transportation of more than a few pastels has evolved the use of large, rigid containers of wood, plastic, or the like having pocketed interiors for the pastels and a closure which can be opened to gain access to the interior. Such containers can, for example, be 18xe2x80x3xc3x9722xe2x80x3 and 6xe2x80x3 deep and contain drawers for the pastels. Another examples a box measuring 20xe2x80x3xc3x9724xe2x80x3xc3x971xc2xdxe2x80x3 and containing 180 pastel sticks. Accordingly, regardless of the material from which the container is made, the latter is relatively heavy, considerable storage space is required for the container, and transportation of the container is cumbersome. Moreover, if the artist is working outdoors, the containers are subject to damage from dirt, rocks or other on which the container may be laid. Furthermore, if transportation involves the use of a vehicle, adequate space for the container becomes an issue with many vehicles. The latter is especially true when it is realized that the artist will more than likely be transporting other equipment such as an easel, drawing paper, and a support for holding the paper in place on the easel.
In accordance with the present invention, a pastel carrier is provided which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties encountered in connection with the storage and transportation of pastels. More particularly in this respect, a carrier in accordance with the present invention includes a body of flexible material having individual pockets for receiving individual pastel chalk sticks and which is rollable, in the manner of a bedroll, so as to enclose the pastels within the carrier body. Preferably, the flexible body includes a strip of polymeric material, such as foamed polyurethane, and the pockets are sized such that rolling of the body constricts the pockets into engagement with pastels that are in the pockets so as to secure the pastels in the pockets during storage and/or transportation. Moreover, the individual pockets in the body of flexible material advantageously cushion the chalk sticks therein, thus optimizing support thereof against breakage and maintaining the sticks against contact with one another to further optimize protection against breakage. Advantageously, a carrier in accordance with the present invention can, for example, accommodate 200 pastels xc2xdxe2x80x3 in diameter and 3xe2x80x3 in length in four rows of 50 pockets each in the carrier body and which carrier, when rolled, has a length of 15 inches, a diameter of about 6 inches, and a weight, when full, of about 3-4 pounds. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that both storage and transportation of pastels with a carrier according to the present invention are enhanced relative to carriers heretofore available for an equivalent number of pastels. Preferably, the rolled body is releasably maintained in the rolled condition such as through the use of strings, ribbons, elastic bands, Velcro fasteners, or the like which may be separate from or structurally associated with the flexible body. It is also preferred that the outer surface of the rolled carrier body be defined by a fabric material, such as canvas, nylon or the like to protect the strip of polymeric material from damage during both use and storage of the carrier. Advantageously, when the carrier roll is unrolled to a flat condition, the pockets in the carrier body support the individual pastel chalk sticks against contact with one another and, furthermore, optimize accessability to the individual chalk sticks as the artist uses the latter in making a pastel drawing.
It is accordingly an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier for pastel chalk sticks.
Another object is the provision of a carrier for pastel sticks having individual pockets for the sticks and which carrier is rollable to form a roll in which the chalk sticks are enclosed.
A further object is the provision of a pastel carrier of the foregoing character in which the individual chalk sticks are cushioned and thus supported against breakage.
Still another object is the provision of a pastel carrier of the foregoing character which is easier to transport and store than carriers heretofore available for storing and transporting a corresponding number of pastel chalk sticks.
Still another object is the provision of a pastel carrier of the foregoing character which is light in weight, capable of being rolled into a compact package, thus to optimize ease of transporting and storing the carrier.
Yet a further object is the provision of a pastel carrier of the foregoing character which is inexpensive to manufacture and efficient with respect to the storage of pastels therein and the accessability of the pastels for use.
Another object is the provision of a pastel carrier of the foregoing character which, both during storage and use, optimizes support and protection of the individual chalk sticks while, in use, also optimizing the user""s accessability to the individual chalk sticks.